marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zarathos
Zarathos fue un ángel que se convirtió en un demonio thumb Biografía ''Ghost Rider Mephistopheles, Zarathos is bound to Johnny Blaze's soul and body, a powerful demon, the Spirit of Vengeance, and the union of the two is known as the Ghost Rider. With the powers of Zarathos, Blaze manages to defeat Blackheart and his minions and to save Roxanne Simpson. Eager to control Zarathos, however, Blaze leaves Roxanne and begins a travel in search of redemption. ">Después de un acuerdo con el señor demonio Mefisto, Zarathos está enlazado a Johnny Blazede alma y cuerpo, un poderoso demonio, el espíritu de la venganza y la Unión de los dos es conocido como el Ghost Rider. Con los poderes de Zarathos, Blaze logra derrotar a Blackheart y sus secuaces y para guardar Roxanne Simpson. Ansiosos de control Zarathos, sin embargo, Blaze deja a Roxanne y comienza un viaje en busca de redención. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Moreau promises to Blaze to free him of his curse, in exchange of the Rider's help in protecting Nadya and her son Danny, two people pursued by Mephisto himself, now going under the name Roarke. ">A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Blaze es todavía incapaz de control Zarathos, siempre hambrientos de las almas de los pecadores. El monje Moreau promete liberarlo de su maldición, a cambio de ayuda del conductor en la protección de Nadya y su hijo Danny, dos personas llevada a cabo por Mephisto a sí mismo, va ahora bajo el nombre Roarke Blaze. Inmediatamente antes del proceso de unbonding, Moreau dice Blaze la historia de Zarathos: fue un ángel, el espíritu de justicia, enviado en la tierra para proteger a los inocentes. Mephisto, sin embargo, logró engañar a le y capturarlo, lo torturan durante millones de años, hasta que Zarathos había vuelto completamente loco. Su misión original de proteger a los inocentes, corrompidos por el infierno, se convirtió en una obsesión oscura de castigar a los culpables, y se convirtió en el espíritu de la venganza. A pesar de finalmente ser liberados de su maldición, Blaze aceptado Zarathos una vez más en su cuerpo para salvar a Danny, que estaba a punto de convertirse en el nuevo host de cuerpo de Mephisto. Derrotando al señor demonio una vez por todas finalmente parece curar Zarathos de su locura, y el espíritu de justicia logró caminar en la tierra una vez más. Rasgos de carácter Blackheart or to Mephistopheles himself (even if the latter is defeated only in an extremely weakened form). Zarathos is able to ignite any weapon or vehicle he enters in contact with, making it a hellfire-fueled arm or means of transport. His main ability is the Penance Stare, through which he's able to consume a sinner's soul by making him live averything bad he's done to others. ">Zarathos es un ángel poderoso, y sus poderes de demonio son tan poderosos, para que hacerle un partido Blackheart o Mefistófeles a sí mismo (aunque este último es derrotado sólo en una forma extremadamente debilitada). Zarathos es capaz de encender cualquier arma o vehículo que entra en contacto con un brazo hellfire alimentado o medios de transporte. Su principal habilidad es la mirada de penitencia, por lo que es capaz de consumir el alma de un pecador haciéndolo vivo averything mal que ha hecho a los demás. A pesar de sus grandes poderes, Zarathos es mentalmente inestable, consumido por el hambre de consumir las almas y castigar a los pecadores. Con el tiempo, se vuelve cada vez más unrational y movido por su instinto principal: alimentación. Relaciones *Johnny Blaze - huésped humano. *Carter Slade - Ex huésped humano. *Mefistófeles - enemigo y maestro. *Blackheart - enemigo. *El oculto - enemigos. *Ray Carrigan/Blackout - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Canon (2 películas) **Ghost Rider ''- ningún actor (nunca directamente el nombre) **''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance ''- Nicolas Cage (voz solamente) (primera aparición) Detrás de las escenas Para agregar Trivia *En los cómics, Zarathos es un demonio puro, no un ángel mad. *Versión de los comics de Zarathos es mucho más poderoso que una de las películas y despliega una amplia gama de potencias que lo pone casi en el mismo nivel de Mefistófeles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ghost Rider Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Aliados